


Somnio

by PeanuutFlower



Series: MegaPit [8]
Category: Rockman | Mega Man Classic, Super Smash Brothers, 新・光神話 パルテナの鏡 | Kid Icarus: Uprising (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dreams and Nightmares, Established Relationship, Fluff, I just needed an excuse to write fluff ok, I'm feeling soft, Late Night Conversations, Light Angst, M/M, Megapit - Freeform, and, and tired, but there's also, fears, fluff with plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22268272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeanuutFlower/pseuds/PeanuutFlower
Summary: “You had a nightmare, right?"He watched as the angel nodded, slowly, still not moving from his spot. Rock gently tapped the mattress he was sitting on, inviting the other to join him.
Relationships: Pit (Kid Icarus)/Rockman | Mega Man
Series: MegaPit [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602994
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	Somnio

In the middle of the night, as he was keeping himself busy by watching a movie he had downloaded on himself, Rock heard the door of his bedroom opening.

He paused the movie, readjusted his settings so that his eyes would act as such, and looked at the entrance to see who had come in, though he had a pretty good idea as to who it was.

After all, he hadn't granted access to his room to many people, and out of all of them there was only one person who was allowed to come in uninvited at night. And that would be his boyfriend.

“Pit? Everything alright?” He asked as he noticed that the angel was acting a bit off, his arms crossed against his chest, his wings staying very close to his body, and his eyes shifting over and over, as if he were being watched or hunted down by an enemy.

Upon recognizing the signs, and after realizing Pit was really not in the mood to say anything, Rock spoke again.

“You had a nightmare, right?”

He watched as the angel nodded, slowly, still not moving from his spot. Rock gently tapped the mattress he was sitting on, inviting the other to join him.

Once Pit had come to sit by his side, Rock took his hand in his, lightly squeezing it. His eyes looked faintly red, even in the dimly lit room, the only light source being Rock's eyes. He also looked really pale, and his features were stuck in a faint frown.

“It's okay.” Rock whispered. “There's no danger here. No one out to get you.”

He saw the hint of a smile on his boyfriend's face, but it wasn't quite there yet. He squeezed his hand tighter, causing the angel to look at him.

“And even if someone was out to get you, they would have to go through me first.” He said as he grinned. Pit snorted. Finally, he was smiling for real.

“As if I'd let anyone hurt you.” He managed to say. His voice sounded strained, probably from either screaming or crying, but it had a joyful edge to it.

Under normal circumstances, Rock would have replied something along the lines of Pit's well-being mattering more than his own, and the angel would have argued that no, it didn't, and they would have just had that same argument for the umpteenth time ever since they had first become friends.

Instead, he smiled and went for a hug, feeling Pit's body relax in his arms, as the angel basically let himself melt against the smaller boy.

Rock took a few strands of his boyfriend's puffy hair in his hand, twirling them around, and quite simply playing with them. He felt Pit let out a contented sigh, and saw the feathers of his wings puff out.

"I'm not bothering you, am I ?" Pit whispered.

Rock snorted. "No. Never."

He really didn't mind those nightly visits, since he didn't really need sleep on the regular. And when it was about Pit seeking out his comfort after a nightmare, it never failed to make him feel really happy and accomplished, like he had achieved the impossible.

Which wasn't far from the truth. After all, the angel was proud, and didn't like to admit to needing help, let alone to having fears. But, as everyone does, he did have fears.

Now, most people knew about some of his fears, that, despite his best efforts, Pit couldn't hide. But they were pretty common and obvious fears, and Rock could easily list them down: Fire, failing his goddess, losing the people he cares about, waking up one day to find out all the food is gone -or that he couldn't eat anymore-, failing to impress whatever blonde and preferably tall person he would meet... pretty average stuff.

But, after much coaxing from the robot, dating as far back as before they started going out, and namely because Rock had shared his own fears with him (Losing to Dr.Wily, losing control of himself and possibly hurting a human in the process, dying to a virus, losing his loved ones, aggressive dragons, sharp things that could stab him, brazilian comic books...), Pit had revealed some other fears to him.

Namely, he had learned that Pit couldn't sleep in a pitch black room because he was afraid of the dark, he couldn't stand complete silence, he didn't like confined spaces, and feared being one day seen as worthless and be abandoned by those he knows and loves because of his wings.

“Rock?”

The robot was taken out of his thoughts by the angel's voice, who looked much more calm and happy now, which was a really good thing.

“Yes?” He asked, and watched as Pit got up from the bed, looking a bit bashful.

“Could you... come to my room?” He started saying, feeling a bit silly. “I... I don't think I will be able to fall back asleep if you're not there with me.”

“No problem!” Rock said as he smiled. “That's what I'm for, right? As your boyfriend.”

Pit giggled, as quietly as possible, as Rock took his hand and they walked to the door.

“Boyfriend? No, I only know you as my super sweet talking pillow, doubling as a nightlight!” He teased in a whisper.

Rock jabbed him lightly in the arm. “Is that really all I am to you? An accessory?”

“A necessary and irreplaceable accessory.”

“Thanks. I am so thrilled.”

They had to cut their banter short, as they heard a loud series of thumps coming from a nearby room. No doubt they had awakened one of the nearby fighters.

Much to Rock's horror- and amusement- Pit screamed as loud as he could, before grabbing on tight onto the robot's hand as they high-tailed it out of Rock's room and into Pit's, away from the potential wrath of some of the nearby occupants.

* * *

Once they were safe inside the angel's room, Rock let himself laugh as quietly as possible.

“Youre crazy!” He wheezed. Pit grinned at him.

“Nope. Just bold.” He clarified, before yawning. Upon doing so he walked straight to his bed, that was really just a pile of pillows, and flopped down face-first into it. He let out a hum and motioned for the robot to join him.

Rock tried to carefully make his way next to the angel. It was a bit hard navigating on a bed made out of pillows when you weighted over 200 pounds. He soon found himself at the bottom of a shallow pillow hole.

“Uh...” He started. “Pit, I don't think this is going to work, yet again...”

“Uuuuuuugh...” The angel whined tiredly. “I always forget you weigh much more than you look.”

Rock was about to complain when Pit let himself roll over and fall flat onto his chest, nuzzling him almost instantly.

“Mmmmmrrrmm... 's nice...” Pit muttered, shifting slightly to hug Rock.

“You're just so... hug-shaped.” He cooed as he hugged him tighter. “I'm so glad you're my boyfriend.”

Rock felt so flustered he couldn't respond, and instead just hugged him back, and nuzzled his hair.

Pit nestled himself a bit more against the robot's chest, and began tracing small circles on his jaw, before he looked up at his boyfriend.

“Can you... talk to me?” He asked.

He didn't need to elaborate, as it hadn't been the first time they had been in this situation. Rock already knew that Pit wanted him to fill the silence with stories, and the robot had plenty to share when it came to his daily life in his world.

He nodded, kissed Pit's temple, and started running a hand through the angel's hair, while another petted his wings.

He started by telling him about how Rush had malfunctioned one day, staying stuck as Rush Jet and being unable to control the propulsion engines, and how him and Roll had had to chase the dog around town, while making sure no one got hurt by the wayward robot. Then he told him of the time he had gotten himself shoulders deep into a mud hole when giving a hand to Wood Man, Plant Man and a whole bunch of other robot masters after a storm had devastated parts of an important forest, and how he had thought it a good idea to try and blast his way out, only to be trapped even more, and that when they had finally found him, the other robots had teased him for days on end.

Pit had been watching him intently throughout the first story, chuckling a bit at some points.

By the second one, he had started to yawn more frequently, and nuzzle Rock's chest, his eyelids fluttering shut at times.

So for the third story, Rock chose to go for the kill, and explained in detail all the ups and downs they had gone through to figure out how to finally give Crash Man hands without the robot master's arms blowing up.

He kept talking, even as he heard Pit's soft snores and felt his steady and calm heartbeat.

Once he was sure the angel had fallen asleep and wouldn't wake up, he fell quiet, and shifted as slowly as possible to plant a kiss on his boyfriend's forehead, holding him tight in his arms.

He willed himself to keep his eyes open, and resumed the movie he had been watching, while making sure to keep an eye and ear out for the sleeping angel in his arms.

* * *

He had just been about almost done with watching the movie, when he heard sobs. In an instant, he shifted his position so that he could look Pit in the eyes. They were closed, but he was definitely crying. He tried to shake him as gently as he could, being mindful of his strength, but that didn't wake his boyfriend up.

Instead, the angel's crying turned to pained moans, and, sightly panicked and not really knowing what to try, the robot simply held onto him tight, hoping Pit would wake up soon. Minutes went by with the angel crying still, however the moment Rock took a new approach and started petting his wings and rubbing light circles on his back, he stopped, and it wasn't long before he stirred awake.

When Pit looked up, feeling groggy and disoriented from his sleepy state, he looked puzzled as to why the robot was looking at him in such concern.

“R-Rock?”

“It's okay.” He whispered while tracing soothing circles along the angel's scalp. “You just had another nightmare...”

“Again?!” Pit croaked, annoyed and still a bit groggy from sleep. “Ugh...”

Rock nodded, cradling the angel closer to his chest, and Pit hugged him. "Do you... remember it? Do you want to talk about it?" He asked, his voice muffled by Pit's hair.

He felt Pit's hold on him get stronger, and the angel shook his head. "No..." He murmured. "No I don't feel like it."

"Okay." Rock felt a pang of disappointment. In all their time together, Pit had never shared what his nightmares were about. Not even once.

Did he think the robot wouldn't be able to understand them?...

Meanwhile, the angel huffed, rubbed his eyes once again, and repositioned himself onto his boyfriend.

“Stupid nightmares...” He mumbled in Rock's chest, and the robot chuckled, making the angel smile.

“Why is it called a nightmare anyway?” Rock pondered aloud.

“Dunno..." Pit said, his voice muffled in part because his mouth rested on the robot's chest. "...'have no idea what could make a horse scary at night, I mean, Phox and Lux can be intimidating but..." He trailed off, likely reminiscing about something. " ... 'think I heard some humans once talking about bad dreams, and they talked of one of the giants... what was his name... Ephialtes?... I don't remember why...” He yawned. “Another time I heard them talk about those dreams being caused by a monster that sits on your chest or something?”

“Well if your nightmares are caused by a monster, you should be able to beat it in the long run. I mean, I'm sure you've faced more fierce monsters than that, right?” Rock asked, smiling even though Pit couldn't see his face from his position.

“Mmmmmh... guess I did.” Pit smiled, and Rock could actually feel it. Then, the angel looked up at him: his eyes looked very much awake, but his face betrayed how tired he really was.

"No, I'm sure I did. Much more scary, and powerful. I'm pretty sure nightmares can't hurt me as much as they can."

Rock involuntarily winced at the thought of his angel being hurt or in pain. Sure, Pit had gone on plenty of adventures and missions that had left him in pretty bad shape, or worse, on the brink of death, but Rock had never been there to witness it. And they were staying in a place where they fought and got beat up for fun. But those fights were usually heavily regulated, especially when it came to pain. Rock had gathered the Hands possessed some kind of power that made it so, but had never dared ask either of them for confirmation.

But still, it wasn't hard for him to imagine Pit being hurt or in pain, especially when the Hands went missing in action, as he had unfortunately seen it with his own eyes thanks to both Galeem and Dharkon. He still didn't know what had been worse. Watching helplessly as Pit got blasted right before his eyes, or witnessing the wounds he had inflicted upon the angel once he had woken up from the mind control.

At least that experience had brought them closer. But he still wished it had never happened. Not just for them, but for everyone involved.

“Do you have some?... Bad dreams, I mean.” Pit's voice cut through his thoughts, once again. The angel was still looking at him sleepily, and his eyes now shone with curiosity.

Did he? All he knew was that, while in sleep mode, his system tended to do scans and updates he otherwise wouldn't be able to do while awake. Sometimes, those check-ups and updates involved his memories, and he'd remember bits and pieces of past experiences as he slept, while trying to fill in the blanks with his imagination.

Most of the time that process would leave him feeling neutral, sometimes confused. He'd think up nonsensical scenarios, or be aware that he wasn't remembering an event right.

Though on some occasions there were blanks he filled with not so pleasant things, or memories he recalled that were stressful at best.

He told Pit as much.

“I don't know. I guess sometimes I have visions and little... scenes and randomly generated stories playing out?... and sometimes they're like, what ifs? You know?”

“What ifs?” Pit blinked.

“Yeah, like... what if I hadn't managed to beat Wily the first time? Or all those other times? What if we had another, incurable outbreak of roboenza? What if I had died because of the evil energy? What if we had never managed to save everyone from Galeem and Darkhon's clutches? What if-”

He stopped talking as he felt Pit's hand on his cheek, softly stroking his face with his thumb. Then he let the hand gently guide his face.

Pit made him look at him straight in the eyes. He was looking at him with a small and sympathetic smile.

“You're rambling on.”

"Oh." Rock said, lost into his boyfriend's eyes for a moment, and feeling a bit flustered at the gesture. "I... I guess I am."

Pit kept on smiling. "You know I'm... I don't think I've told you this, but I'm really glad you shared your fears with me... it made me feel a bit less... ashamed?"

"What do you mean?"

"That a great and amazing hero such as Mega Man could have fears, just like me..." Pit now looked at him with a hint of adoration, his hand finding the robot's and linking their fingers together. "It made me feel better, you know?"

His voice sounded so fond, it almost brought the robot to tears... and his gaze was so gentle when he looked at Rock with that cute smile of his.

Oh, why did his boyfriend have to possess the ability to look so adorable! It wasn't fair!

"Y-yeah. I think I do. Know, I mean." He managed to squeak out.

With how obvious the robot was acting, Pit picked up on his flustered behavior. And a teasing smirk replaced his smile.

"You _are_ great and amazing." He said, getting up on his hands and knees and towering over his boyfriend, who was unable to escape.

"Piiiit..." Rock whined, not able to take the praise without blushing.

He felt the angel's hand come up to his face, lightly caressing his cheek. Rock froze into place as Pit leaned down, just enough so the robot could feel his boyfriend's breath tickle his forehead.

"My cute..." Pit kissed his forehead. "... wonderful...." He kissed his temple. "...caring..." Then his cheek. "...smart..." His nose. "...brave..." And finally, his mouth. "...boyfriend."

The angel kissed him some more, despite Rock's half-hearted attempts at keeping him at bay.

Then the kisses came to a halt, and the angel chuckled. The robot looked down to find his boyfriend sporting a shit-eating grin.

He frowned, knowing all too well what that expression meant.

"Oh no, don't you even-"

But Pit's lips were already on him, as well as an excessive amount of saliva.

"Ew! Ew ew ew! What did I do to deserve this?!" He laughed, trying to playfully swat his boyfriend away, though he still felt a bit uncomfortable.

The angel didn't respond, and instead ended his kiss with a resounding smack, and an exaggerated "Mwah!"

He immediately went back for another wet and sloppy kiss.

"Pit, stop! This is disgusting!" Rock complained half-heartedly, his hands on Pit's chest, pushing him away as gently as he could.

"How can it be disgusting when it's a part of me!" Pit protested, still smiling.

"It still is!"

"No it's not!"

"Oh yeah?"

Now it was Rock's time to grin, sitting up and putting both hands on the angel's shoulders, using the advantage of his strength to keep his boyfriend into place. Pit looked at him, dumbfounded, and only when the robot launched his face at his own did he start to understand his intentions.

"Eeeeew! Nooo!" He cried as Rock rubbed the spots Pit had been kissing earlier against the angel's face. "Stop! It's so cold and wet and disgusting!"

"Really?" Rock's grin had gotten wider. "Remind me what you were saying just a few seconds ago?"

Pit groaned and mumbled, and once he felt his boyfriend had gotten what he deserved, Rock let him get out of his grasp.

The angel flopped back into the pillows, still muttering complaints, as he rubbed his shoulders.

Rock laughed and laid down again, sinking into the pillows. He smiled as he looked at the ceiling. "You're so dumb, you know that?"

"You love me for it." Pit said from his side.

"You got me there..." He said, a bit dreamily. He was already missing being able to feel his boyfriend's skin on his hands. And, truth be told, he really enjoyed their lighthearted roughhousing.

Then again... did Pit really get what he deserved? After all, he had attacked him without good reason...

He smirked and turned around to face the angel, who squinted his eyes. "Buuuut..."

He started, and sat back up, slowly making his way to his boyfriend, like a cat stalking its prey.

"That really was uncalled for... I think I deserve a better revenge, don't you?"

Pit gulped, and despite his best efforts and quick reflexes, didn't manage to elude his boyfriend's grasp, who started to tickle him mercilessly.

The angel's laughter rang out in the room, and the robot couldn't get enough of that wonderful sound. He ignored Pit's pleas and feeble kicks and punches, and even went as far as to give him fluttering kisses, that only added to the tickling.

As time went on, Pit's efforts to fight back diminished, and the angel's laughs started to mix with long and heavy yawns.

That's went Rock decided to put an end to the torture, but not before leaning down and whispering into his boyfriend's ear.

"I win."

Pit grumbled, mumbling about how this wasn't a competition, and stretched his whole body, arms and wings alike, before letting himself flop into the mess of pillows, sighing blissfully as he felt the soft and comforting fabric around him.

Without a word, the robot got close to him, and once his angel was in arms' reach, he held him close, Pit's back pressed against his chest, the soft feathers of his wings tickling his face.

Pit exhaled again, content, but then turned around as best as he could to face his boyfriend.

Once he had found a position he was comfortable with, he yawned once more.

“I'm ready to sleep again. I think... I think this time I'll manage to sleep for real.”

“I sure hope so, for your sake.” Rock whispered.

Pit looked at him again, all puppy eyed, and Rock smiled and let out a quiet snort, already knowing what his boyfriend wanted.

“Really? Again? With how tired you are, do you really need it?”

The angel pouted, his sleepy glare being quite ineffective, though it did make him look cute.

Then again, there was rarely a moment when Rock didn't find his boyfriend cute.

He was always mindful of not saying so aloud, however, as Pit had long since made him understand he only wanted to be described as 'handsome' and 'dashing'.

That didn't make the fact he was cute and pretty any less true, though.

“Alright, alright.” He said, adjusting some of the angel's strands of hair to get a better look at his face.

He still had a few stories to tell, after all.

The angel pressed himself flush against him, and nuzzled his side, clinging to the robot, and waited.

“So there was a fair a couple months ago, and naturally we all wanted to go there and have fun...”

* * *

“... and that's when we finally found Elec Man. Turned out he had been hiding behind the cotton candy stand all this time, trying to escape from-”

He was cut off by a loud snore, Pit having fallen asleep once again.

He chuckled as quietly as possible, and shifted a bit, trying to make it so his angel could have a bit more space to breathe.

And then, he stared. He just stared at his boyfriend. His peaceful face, his snoring mouth, his shifting eyes behind his eyelids. Rock hoped that would be the end of the nigthmares for the night.

He surprised himself with a yawn of his own. All the energy he had spent keeping up awake, watching the movie and playfully fighting with Pit was apparently catching up to him.

For some reason, he didn't feel too eager to go into sleep mode. Between the silence and darkness of the night and all that talk about nightmares, it made him think about things. Bad things. What if his system decided to twist his happy memories tonight? With his friends, or with Pit? Or what if it brought out some of his worst fears?

Speaking of his worst fears...

He kept on staring at the angel in his arms, and a strange feeling welled up in his mind. He didn't know exactly what it was, but it felt close to sadness.

And wasn't that part of the problem? Not being able to identify complex feelings, complex thoughts...

He may be hug-shaped, and a great listener, but Rock knew that, no matter how much he would want to, he would never be able to experience thoughts and emotions to the extent organic beings did. The extent his friends did.

The extent the sleeping angel in his arms, his boyfriend, did.

Rock bit his lower lip as he felt the bitterness take over.

He knew Pit had meant it as a joke, but, really, wasn't he just an accessory?... And people tended to grow bored of accessories.

Sooner or later Pit would realize Rock was not enough. That he deserved better. And though the robot didn't want Pit to leave him for someone else, he believed he did deserve better. He deserved someone who could easily understand his emotions, who wouldn't be so awkward, who'd love fighting as much as he did, who'd be able to love him as strongly as he'd love them...

Someone he would tell about all his dreams and nigthmares to.

Rock felt a tear fall down his cheek, as he realized he didn't even know what Pit's happy dreams could even be about. He wondered if those dreams could be about him.

He hoped they could be about him.

But that was probably wishful thinking.

"Rock..." Pit whispered in his sleep.

The robot startled. Oh, no, not another nightmare!

But on closer inspection, Pit wasn't crying or frowning. In fact, he was smiling.

"I love you." The robot felt like his processor stopped. "I love you so much Rock... 'wanna be with you... fo'ever..."

Baffled, Rock checked to see if Pit was really asleep, and surprisingly, he was, if the unresponsiveness and loud snoring were any indication.

A warm, fuzzy feeling chased away Rock's previous thoughts as he fully took in what had just happened. He didn't have any trouble identifying it.

Happiness.

And love.

He smiled, and whispered. "I love you too. And I wont leave your side, as long as you'll have me."

He didn't care that Pit couldn't actually hear him. Though, unbeknownst to him, the angel's smile grew wider at the words.

He squeezed his boyfriend's frame a bit tighter, and willed himself to push the bad thoughts and negative feelings to a dark corner of his mind.

It didn't matter if he felt like he wasn't good enough. Because that's what _he_ thought. And Pit... Pit didn't care about that. In fact, Pit thought he was more than enough. He really did find him necessary, and irreplaceable. And he never hid it. He always made it a point to let Rock know how much he meant to him.

He simply loved him. A lot.

And really, _that_ , should be the only thing that mattered to Rock. Not those silly, made-up fears.

He yawned again, and nuzzled Pit's hair, feeling the angel's steady and reassuring heartbeat against his chest.

"I'll tell you the rest of the story some other night." He whispered, kissed Pit's forehead, and decided to join him in the dream world.

.

.

.

 _After_ he finally watched the ending of the movie.

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh, this fic, _(as well as another one that I hope I'll manage to post soon) _, was a bit of an experiment for me._  
>  I usually use an outline to write my stories, with a few major key points, and then write the rest around them.  
> For this one... not so much. I just let myself write what came to me. So, right now, I'm not too sure about the pacing and the flow of the story._
> 
> _  
> _And that may be why it became a tad angsty at some points, as angst is kind of my default setting when it comes to writing. (Writing fluff is harder than it looks.)_  
> _
> 
> _  
> _As always, hope you enjoyed, and thanks for your time!_  
> _


End file.
